Studio No-No
Episode Information= Studio No-No is episode 26a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It initially aired on the 2nd of February, 2018. Summary HJ5 are given the opportunity to record at the prestigious SQ Studios. But it turns out to be a trap set by an enemy to make them stop singing forever. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Madame Shhh Plot Quotes Music: Great! I just got rid of the last catchy tune earworm! And now this! G (about Rudie): Uggh! He obviously didn’t look at that lipreading memo I sent! G tries various methods to signal Rudie to cause a distraction, but none work. Phone buttons beep and Rudie answers his phone. Angel: Yeah, Rudie, hi! Quick favor? Distract the squirrels? M’kay? Toodles. The girls glare at Angel. Angel: What? Madame Ssh: What a honor to be the test launchee. Rudie: Oooh! Do I get a trophy? Or a medal? Maybe a gift certificate? Madame Ssh: No, you get certain doom! Rudie: Right, the usual. Trivia * This episode reveals a potential motivation for Madame Shhh to silence all singers, jealousy because her own singing ability is so horrible it's intolerable to listen to. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots SQStudios.png|SQ Studios. CSQsnn.png|Cecily Semi-Quaver. MnoSingTsong.png|Music wants G to stop singing Gotta Get Moving MannoyedGggm.png|because she can’t stand that song. CSQsingingBGsnn.png|Cecily’s singing breaks glass! MRLalarmedSSN.png|Did that last sentence sound ominous to you? MRLbeFineSSN.png|Rudie doesn’t think it is suspicious at all. HJ5sqsSA.png|HJ5 singing in Studio A. HJ5tpSA.png|The teleportation starts. GtpBeamSNN.png|G in the teleportation beam. LMtpBeamSNN.png|Love and Music in the teleportation beam. RtpBeamSNN.png|Rudie making sure he doesn’t lose his hat while travelling through the teleportation beam. HJ5arriveBLssn.png|HJ5 arrive. HJ5whereSNN.png|Where are we? HJ5BubbletrappedSNN.png|HJ5 trapped in a bubble. Bubbleland.png|Bubbleland. MSnmdSNN.png|Cecily Semi-Quaver is really Madame Shhh in disguise. GpunchingBubbleSNN.png|G trying to punch through the bubble. LbeginningCsnn.png|Beginning chemical analysis. GRattentionSNN.png|G getting Rudie’s attention. Gfrustrated02SNN.png|G annoyed that Rudie didn’t read her memo. Gfrustrated03SNN.png|And getting more annoyed that he didn’t get the message she is sending. RnoU01snn.png|Rudie doesn’t understand the message, GdanceCommSNN.png|G sending the message again through the medium of dance. RnoU02snn.png|Rudie still doesn’t understand the message. Gfrustrated04SNN.png|Was that so hard to understand? 4GirlMessageDanceSNN.png|Trying again to send the message. AphoningRudieSNN.png|The sound of Angel pressing buttons on her phone. RanswerAcallSNN.png|Rudie answering Angel’s phone call. AorderDistractionSNN.png|Could you distract the squirrel guards please? AwhatSNN.png|Angel realising she is being stared at. GirlsNPsnn.png|The girls are not amused. Aselfie01SNN.png|Angel selfie. Aselfie02SNN.png|Angel selfie. BsuggestionSNN.png|Maybe the bubble will break if we cry on it? AlookForehead.png|Angel trying to look at her own forehead. GirlsExcitedMsnn.png|There is a way to dissolve the bubble! LGtBubbleSNN.png|Love and G tearing a hole in the bubble. LMhBubbleOfASNN.png|Love and Music holding the bubble open. BwCBubbleSNN.png|Baby is getting worried that the bubble is getting smaller. GApBbubbleSNN.png|G and Angel pull Baby out of the bubble before it collapses. HJ5spyMSssn.png|HJ5 spying on Madame Shout. GhasNoPlanSSN.png|G has no plans, no plans at all. LmaybeHasPlanSSN.png|G hoping Love has a plan. LetUsImproviseSSN.png|Let’s just improvise a plan instead. LhugG01ssn.png|G needs a Loving hug. RannoyedMSssn.png|Rudie annoyed with Madame Shhh. GstpSNN.png|G still trying to think of a plan. AhuGsnn.png|Angel wants G to think faster. GhasAplanSNN.png|G has a plan! SlrSNN.png|Silent Squirrel to the right, Silent Squirrel to the left. MGfbSSN.png| MwPlan02SSN.png|Music wants to know when she gets to be told about the plan. GMdance01SSN.png|G and Music dancing. BALwdanceSSN.png|Baby, Angel and Love want to dance too. HJ5danceMovingSNN.png|HJ5 dancing. HJ5swSNN.png|HJ5’s secret weapon. GrinfSSN.png|G brought reinforcements. RrtFSNN.png|And they’re ready to fight. AreminderSSN.png|Angel reminding them they forgot to rescue Rudie. MhdfSSN.png| ArelRssn.png|Angel rescuing Rudie. BhugRssn.png|Baby has a hugging for Rudie. BwbMSssn.png|Baby waving goodbye to Madame Shhh. HJ5laMSssn.png|HJ5 laughing at Madame Shhh. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=